John Falcon
John Falcon was a character used by Lowri in World 12: Spies. He possessed the abilities of Blocking, Psychic Identification and Elementas. Appearance John's most striking feature were his bright, sharp blue-green eyes. His hair was originally black, but it had began greying at the temples, and his pale skin was also slightly lined. His face was very expressive. He tended to dress very formally too, always in crisp shirts and suits. Personality John tended to act very business-like and could often be stern. He didn't show much of his emotions and tried to keep them under control completely, but he could also have a fierce temper. He was stubborn and difficult for anyone to manipulate. He felt that he should always be the leader and that it was his opinions and decisions which should matter at all times. Abilities John's first ability was Blocking. The ability could be used to produce barriers and shields, against both physical harm and against other abilities. It could also be used to block any information from perception, block memories from recall, block any abilities, or block sensory perception. However, a long-term block, particularly in the form of a barrier or blocking abilities, could prove exhausting to create and sustain. His barriers eventually failed after continued assault, resulting in his death. His second ability was Psychic Identification. John was able to sense psychic signatures around people, attached to their bodies and also to their belongings. The signatures were visible to him as a subtle glow of different colours. He could always see these signatures, but could never show them to others. When he focused, the colours would also form a blurred image of the person. This meant that he could use the ability to find and identify people's possessions, and to identify people hidden using various disguises and shapeshifting abilities. He could also locate a person anywhere in the world once he had met that individual. His third ability was Elementas. He could create any of the five elements quite easily, and could also create more than one at the same time, then controlling the mix. He normally used the ability offensively. He could also manipulate air in order to fly himself and move objects, but he never learned to manipulate air in order to hide himself or carry sounds to himself, and neither did he ever learn to create air barriers since he could block more easily with his ability of blocking. Family & Relationships *Wife - Deborah Falcon *Sister in law - Danica Marshall *Ex-brother in law - Simon Cobb *Niece - Danielle Cobb History John Falcon was recruited by the CIA when he was 25 years old and he worked with them for 15 years. During this time, he worked closely with the department which involved people with abilities but he didn't possess any himself. When he manifested, aged 40, he decided to quit his job and begin his own spy company. He recruited his sister in law, Danica Marshall, and several others. This company was successful for 5 years. Then he was contacted by a man using the alias of Pariah who employed them to work against Fallon Industries, sabotaging their missions. This was noticed by the rival group. Drew Ackerley, a member of Fallon Industries, pretended to join Falcon's company in order to infiltrate them, and after his cover was blown he drew the group into an ambush. Almost all members were killed. Falcon was the last to die, and was killed by Sean Fallon and Layla Reed. Etymology John is a Hebrew name which means "God is gracious". His surname, Falcon, is English and refers either to the bird of prey or to a falconer or falcon-keeper. It is derived from the Latin word for "sickle", which refers to the bird's wing shape. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.